


bound to be proposing on a saturday night

by sweetillusion



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetillusion/pseuds/sweetillusion
Summary: It takes Joe months to work up the courage to propose to Rami. He eventually comes up with a long list of ideas, each one more intricate and extravagant than the last.Of course, none of those ideas end up happening.





	bound to be proposing on a saturday night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://onesweetillusion.tumblr.com/post/184014645261/) on tumblr.

It takes Joe months to work up the courage to propose to Rami. Once he’s decided on it, the hardest part is planning how it will happen. Buying a set of rings is an easy task, and they’ve been dating long enough that Joe’s not truly worried about Rami’s answer, but he can’t figure out the best way to propose.

Joe wants to plan something elaborate. Nothing public, of course, since he’s well aware that Rami would die of embarrassment. But he wants something grand and dramatic, something so memorably romantic that he’ll be proud of it for years to come. He wants to sweep Rami off his feet.

He considers buying the largest bottle of Moët & Chandon he can find and decorating their house in rose petals and candles before he realizes that it’s so out of the ordinary that Rami would immediately suspect something. There’s also the possibility of whisking Rami away for a lavish vacation somewhere no one will find them, but their respective schedules are so busy that he can’t find a time to make it work.

Joe contemplates asking Gwil and Ben to help, but then decides that he probably shouldn’t get them involved. He doesn’t even consider asking Sami for his opinion on the matter. Rami and Sami tell each other everything, and Joe knows that as soon as he mentions he wants to propose, Sami would tell Rami and ruin the surprise.

So he keeps it to himself, which is probably for the best, and eventually comes up with a long list of over fifty proposal plans, each one more intricate and extravagant than the last.

Except none of those ideas come to pass. In the end, it happens on a normal, boring Saturday night when they’re lazing about at home and attempting to cook dinner. Rami’s standing on a step stool, balancing precariously on the tips of his toes as he tries to reach for one of the spice jars in the very back of the kitchen cabinet. Before either of them know what’s happening, he loses his balance and whacks his head on the edge of open cabinet door.

Joe catches him before he hits the ground, his heart pounding from sheer surprise and shock. He keeps his arms around Rami’s waist even after he’s back on his feet, holding him close.

“I’m fine,” Rami says, sounding winded. “You can let me go now.”

There’s a small cut on Rami’s forehead. Nothing deep enough to need stitches, but there’s still a small trickle of blood. “Rami, you’re bleeding.”

Rami touches the cut gingerly, then winces. Joe pushes Rami onto one of the kitchen chairs and darts into the bathroom for their first-aid kit. Rami frowns when he sees it. “Joe, I’m fine,” he says, starting to rise.

“Let me take care of it,” Joe insists. He steps between Rami’s open legs so he can dab ointment on the cut. Rami jerks when the gel touches the cut, and Joe shoots him a knowing look.

“You’re so clumsy,” Joe says. He places a small band-aid on the cut, smoothing it down with the pad of his thumb. “Should I start putting some foam padding on every sharp corner? Don’t want you to keep hurting yourself.”

“Shut up,” Rami says. He rolls his eyes, his cheeks pink with embarrassment.

Joe cups his face, tilting it up so he can make sure there are no other bruises or scratches. Rami grudgingly lets him, a small, fond smile pulling at his lips when Joe crowds in close so he can place a kiss over the bandaged cut.

He looks ridiculous, dressed in sweats that are too large for him and a ratty old t-shirt, his hair a riot of curls and a band-aid plastered over his forehead. This is a version of Rami that no one but Joe gets to see, and he’s struck with a sudden, overwhelming affection for this impossible, clumsy, beautiful man. 

Joe brushes the backs of his fingers against Rami’s cheek and before he can think better of it he says, “Want to get married?”

Rami blinks up at him, mouth dropping open in surprise. “What?”

“You didn’t hit your head that hard,” he teases. “You heard what I said.”

“Joey, are you serious?” Something like wonder and hope color his voice, and it makes Joe lean down to kiss him, soft and slow. He doesn’t even mind Rami calling him Joey. In fact, it makes something warm and pleased settle in the pit of his stomach.

“I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life.” He kisses him again, grabbing Rami’s hand and tangling their fingers together. “So what do you say, want to marry me?”

“Yes,” Rami says, surging out of the chair and tackling him in a hug. Joe barely has time to wrap his arms around Rami before they sprawl out on the floor. Rami peppers his face with kisses, all the while murmuring, “yes, _yes_ , of course I want to marry you.”

Joe thinks this is better than any elaborate proposal he could have planned. It’s nothing short of perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'm still working on _a million lights above you_ , but it's grown exponentially in size and has been giving me some trouble. I'm hoping to post the next chapter soon!
> 
> In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed this small piece of fluff!


End file.
